A Regally New Beginning
by RegalBeautyQueen
Summary: Belle finally faces the last repercussions of Rumplestiltskin's death while her and Regina both discover some interesting news that will change their lives forever. (Post Season Four)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first time publishing my work, so please be easy on me. Updates will come whenever I have time and proper motivation. Reviews and ideas are very welcomed. Please enjoy this chapter as thoroughly as possible.**

Chapter 1: 'Til Death Do Us Part

Belle quietly cleans around Rumplestiltskin's shop, dusting off the shelves that had not been cleaned since the man's death approximately two years ago. After the darkness was torn from him, he was in a deep coma for several months until he slowly passed away. Belle felt like her whole world had ended and the shop had been abandoned since then. She was certainly not able to bear the painful memories it held, but she knew she had to in order to let go completely. She had already moved on and found a happy ending with someone else, but there were just so many things there that were very sentimental to her.

Someone soon decides to sneak through the door, very lightly shutting it as to not elicit a jingling sound. Belle was now in the back of the shop organizing things, not even noticing that someone had entered. The person hears movement coming from the back and slowly begins to step towards the entrance. They knew exactly who it was. A smirk appears across the person's face as they approach closer, taking a gentle step at a time as to not let Belle know they were there. When they reached the room, the brown haired woman had her back to them. She was stacking some old books that Rumple had kept from his old castle library. The person then steps behind her and quickly grabs her hips, making Belle jump and turn around in a frightful gasp.

"Oh, Regina!" Belle laughs loudly and playfully slaps her arm. "You scared the living jeepers out of me!" the young woman exclaims.

Regina teasingly chuckles and softly wraps her arms around her waist. "Sorry, dear. I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, and just for that you can help yourself in bed tonight." Belle counters with a spiteful grin curled on her lips.

The brunette poutingly drops her jaw a little. "Oh c'mon, sweetie. You know I was just playing."

Belle soon rolls her eyes and huffs before pulling away from her, returning to her organizing as if nothing happened.

"What, was it something I said?" Regina raises a concerned brow towards her soon-to-be wife.

The young girl sighs more and places the books back on their shelf. "No, Regina. I'm just not in the mood right now."

The older woman furrows her brows in confusion and carefully approaches her. "You've been having an attitude with me all week. Belle, please tell me what's going on."

Regina silently waits for a response and grows more worried when the younger woman doesn't speak after a few moments.

"Belle..?" Regina presses, trying hard not to upset her more.

"Just please, Regina. I cannot handle anything right now, okay?" Belle quickens the pace of her organizing to try and settle herself. Regina watches her and exhales a bit of a shaky breath. She had never acted this way towards her since Rumple's death had occurred. The younger woman then continues with her rant.

"I don't even want to be here, but I knew I had to be eventually. Rumple would have wanted me to care for his shop and plus, it was time to move on completely, Regina. For us. For our.." Belle stops cleaning to glance down at her abdomen, tears quickly beginning to slip down her cheeks.

The brunette slacks her jaw as tears also start to pool in her eyes, finally realizing what she should have known all along. She steps over to her fiancé and pulls her closely into her arms as she softly sobs with her.

"Oh, Belle.." Regina breathes, feeling a mixture of guilt and happiness.

The younger girl places her arms tightly around the brunette and rests her head gently on her shoulder, sniffling a little. "I think the potion worked, Gina. I'm finally going to be a mother." She cries happily.

Regina had successfully concocted a fertility potion a few months ago and laced it with her and Belle's DNA. They never knew if it was actually going to work, but they decided to give it a try. She knew she had been cursed from carrying any children, so they decided together that the younger woman would drink the enchanted liquid.

"That explains why you're moodier than a stubborn bull." the brunette lightly giggles with tears still brimming in her eyes. She slowly peppers kisses to Belle's temple and continues to hold her close.

Belle softly laughs with her before pulling her head away to sadly look into her eyes. Her mood was clearly still fickle. "Look at me, Regina. I'm a mess. I've laughed, got mad and cried in the whole fifteen minutes you've been here. I also threw up three times this week."

"Oh, dear.. I'm so sorry. I should have seen the signs and been more understanding." the brunette sighs. "I had no clue that the potion would even work." she explains concernedly as she places her hands gently on her flushed cheeks, swiping her tears and makeup stains away with her thumbs.

"C'mon, my darling. Let's go to Dr. Whale and confirm this." Regina keeps her hands lightly on her cheeks as she leans in to press her lips softly to hers.

Belle returns the kiss and nods a little, soon taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "I apologize in advance for the next five months." She snickers slightly.

The older woman chuckles back a bit and smooths some of her brown curls away from her face. "Don't be, sweetie. This all will be well worth it." She then laces their hands together and begins to lead her out of the shop to see Dr. Whale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It definitely gives me initiative to want to write more. If you have any questions at all, don't be afraid to ask. Also, I need some thoughts on a smut chapter, but for now it's all fluff. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! (:**

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Regina sighs contentedly as she drives to see Dr. Whale with Belle, one of her hands laced comfortably with hers. The brunette's mind then trails off to when she held the younger girl's hand for the first time.

"

Belle sits quietly in the corner booth of Granny's with a stack of books at her side, attempting to read one of them as she sighs softly. Rumple's death was really starting to take a drastic toll on her, especially when it's been only a month since it happened. She missed him more than anybody could ever imagine and she didn't know if this would be something she could ever get over. Belle soon decides to close her book and put it with the others as she restlessly traces a finger around the rim of her teacup.

Nearby at the bar, Regina was ordering a cup of coffee to go. She soon retrieves it with a small smile before glancing over to see the brown haired woman sitting depressively. She gently frowns at the sight and does what any normal friend would do. She steps slowly over to where she is and offers a light grin before speaking.

"Um, is this seat taken?" Regina calmly motions to the empty booth seat across from Belle.

The younger woman shakes her head and exhales lightly. "No, uh.. go ahead." Belle insists, only mildly hesitant due to their previous tensions with Rumple.

The older brunette then begins to rant. "I don't think I ever did offer any help to you yet after what had happened. You've been incredibly distant and none of us have been seeing you around much. So, as a friend, I'm here to tell you that I'm deeply sorry and that I'm here if you ever need anything." she explains in a soft tone and a slightly concerned gaze.

Belle peers down and swallows a little. "Thank you, Regina. I think I'll be fine though. I just needed some space for a while."

Regina slowly nods in understanding as she offers another soft grin. Deeply inside of her thoughts, she wanted nothing more than to pull the sweet, innocent girl into her arms and hold her tightly. The thought of Belle having no family at all now really tugged at the strings of her once dark heart. She then decides to break herself from her reverie, not wanting the younger woman to see the tears that threatened to pool in her eyes.

"Well um, at least let me invite you over for dinner tonight. I know that it's always been lifting for me to have others around when I'm grieving." Regina suggests as she continues to lightly smile. "We're having my famous lasagna."

Belle shrugs a bit before starting to speak. "I-I don't know. I would hate to intrude.." She shyly admits, gazing down again.

"Oh, sweetie.." Regina tries to console. "You won't be intruding at all. I'm sure Robin and Roland would love to see you." She smiles brightly and slowly reaches over to take her hand for comfort. The brown haired woman honestly didn't know what to process. The older brunette had never been this nice to her and the first thought that popped into her mind was that she just wanted to use her for something. But another thought deep within her mind involved the way Regina's kind voice and gentle hand made her feel. She swore that this woman could charm the pants off the devil with her striking brown eyes and her sweetly sly smile. Her breath trembles slightly.

"Oh, okay. Um, I guess I'll drop by for a bite or two." Belle says a little hesitantly. She was still trying hard to put a few pieces of her captive past with Regina behind her and she knew she had to move on completely from it sooner or later.

The brunette continues to grin as she lightly rubs her hand with the pad of her thumb. "Wonderful, shall I see you around eight?"

The younger woman shaped words on her lips, but couldn't get any noise to come out as she watches Regina slowly stroke her hand. "Um uhh.. of course." She soon manages to murmur and before she knew it, the older woman draws back her comforting hand and stands up to leave.

"We'll be expecting you." Regina then nods and whips around to tap her heels out the door, leaving Belle to just sit there with furrowed brows and a tilted head. The young woman was truly confused by Regina's sudden acts of kindness.

"

Belle gives the older woman's hand a light squeeze when she watches her stare blankly ahead at the road.

"Gina?.." The brown haired woman raises a brow in concern.

Regina shakes herself from her thoughts and glances over to her fiancé in question. "Yes, dear?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit-" Belle begins before the brunette impedes.

"Out of it? I know, I'm just.." Regina exhales softly. "Thinking." She finishes, putting the car in park outside of the hospital.

The younger woman blinks a bit as her head tilts. "About?"

"It's nothing, darling. Everything's fine." The brunette leans over to give her a reassuring peck on the lips before continuing to talk.

"Now, let's go see about our little one." She gets out of the car and steps around to help Belle out, her mind trailing off yet again.

"

Regina, Robin, Roland and Belle were all sitting around the table in the brunette's home enjoying their lasagna. They all took part in quaint small talk before the man's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, it's Zelena. Gotta take this." Robin stands up, beginning to walk out of the dining area as he answers the call.

Regina slacks open her jaw a bit and furrows her brows. "You have got to be kidding me." She responds in an angered tone. She couldn't believe that he had interrupted their dinner just so he could speak to her. The brunette then proceeds to stand with a sharp breath.

"I'll be right back, please excuse me." Regina madly walks off to go confront the man and soon, yelling could be heard in the other room.

Belle looks over to Roland and offers a soft smile as she sets down her silverware. "Well I think I must have come at a bad time, so please tell Regina I said thank you for dinner." She then steps over to give the small boy a hug and was gone within seconds.

The older woman comes back to the dining area a few minutes later with tear stained makeup and gazes to Roland confusedly when she notices the young woman gone.

"Roland, where's Belle?" She asks in concern. Now she felt even worse.

The tot shrugs his shoulders and picks at his food. "I don't knows. She said fank yous for the dinner." He chimes innocently.

Regina just softly chuckles and flashes him a little smirk. "Thanks, buddy. Now, go in there with your father while I go find Belle." She grabs her keys from the counter and makes her way to the door.

Roland nods a bit as he watches her leave, soon getting up to go to his father.

"

Regina was soon broken from her reverie when a nurse calls Belle back to go to an examination room.

"Ms. French?" The woman motions for them as they step over to her. The brunette then clears her throat to the nurse.

"We have our marriage license issued, so please address us both as Mrs. Mills." Regina implies as they are lead into the room.

"Not a problem, Mrs. and Mrs. Mills. I'll just check her vitals and Dr. Whale will be right in to see you both." The woman corrects as she checks Belle's vital signs, eventually having her pee in a cup to test it. The young woman soon hands her the full container and sits down on the bed to patiently wait.

"I'll have this tested and have the doctor deliver the results." The nurse gives them a warm smile and steps out, leaving them both to wait in anticipation.

Belle slightly fidgets with her hands as Regina watches her with a little frown. "Hey, sweetie.. It'll be okay. Everything will be." the older woman speaks gently as she takes one of the restless hands to intwine in her own. She presses her lips softly to her fiance's head and keeps close beside her.

The brown haired woman sharply sighs. "I know, I'm just very new to all of this."

"I know, baby. We'll get through this together though. This fear will soon pass." Regina sits beside her on the bed and pulls her gently into her arms. "I promise, dear."

Belle wraps her arms tightly around her and nods against her chest. "I know we will."

"I love you so very much, my love." the older woman reaches down to lightly kiss her fiancé's forehead, once again losing herself in her thoughts.

"

Belle sits in her car outside of Regina's house with her forehead against the steering wheel. She sobs heavily thinking about Rumple, knowing that he was pretty much all she ever really had. Will had basically been nothing to her. She never loved the knave like she loved him and that relationship was long over with anyway.

The brunette woman soon sees the girl's car still parked outside and slowly approaches it, the night wind blowing through her short hair. She then gently taps on the passenger seat window and gestures for Belle to unlock the car. Hesitantly at first, the younger woman reaches over to unlatch the lock as Regina climbs in and closes the door.

"What happened?" the older woman questions worriedly.

The brown haired girl wipes at her eyes and slightly shakes her head. "Nothing, I'll be fine." She murmurs sadly.

"Belle, please talk to me. I'm really sorry for what happened in there though. I didn't mean for Robin to act like an insensitive prick." Regina huffs as she gazes over at her.

Belle shrugs and peers to the floor of the car. "It's not your fault, Regina. I just miss Rumple a lot and I can't handle anything else upsetting right now." She sniffles softly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." the brunette said sadly and before she knew it, she was reaching over to pull the young woman into her arms.

Belle didn't even try to push Regina away like she originally thought she would do. She instead clings her arms firmly around her and begins to cry heavily into her neck. "I-It hurts s-so much.." She mumbles against her.

"Shh.. It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be okay now." The older woman didn't intend for the pet name to slip out, swallowing a little while hoping that the brown haired girl wouldn't catch it.

Belle definitely knew what Regina had called her, not even minding at the moment. Both of them were very vulnerable right now and yet neither actually acknowledged it.

The brunette gently nestles her lips into her hair and kisses the top of her head. "You know, if you wish.. You can sleep in the guest room tonight so you won't have to be alone?" She questions softly, surprised that the other woman still stayed in her arms.

Belle usually would have minded what Regina was doing to comfort her, but she knew she was all too fragile to turn away. She also knew she needed someone to help her through this tragic time. She then slightly nods against her, soon realizing that she was making her neck soaked with tears as she starts to pull away.

The older woman smooths a piece of her hair back and offers a light smile. "C'mon, dear. Let's get you inside."

"

Regina once again snaps back to reality when Dr. Whale steps into the room, holding a piece of paper as he exhales deeply. "Well.." he begins.

"Well what?" the brunette was quick to speak, wrapping her arm around her fiancé's back. Belle closes her eyes and breathes out a bit shakily waiting for the news.

"Congratulations, you two. Looks like Henry will get a brother or sister." the doctor smiles brightly for them and hands the paper to the younger woman.

Belle covers her mouth and gasps a bit, tears beginning to spill quickly down her cheeks. Many emotions filled her mind as she then gazes up to Regina who was also tearing up.

The older woman wipes at her cheeks and grins brightly at her fiancé. "It worked, baby. It worked." She then peers over to Whale and nods in gratitude. "Thank you." She turns her head to kiss the young woman's temple and nuzzle her.

"Not a problem. I'll just get her some vitamins and you guys can be on your way." Dr. Whale continues to smile before walking out of the room.

"Great." Regina responds, gently pulling Belle into her arms as she lightly strokes her hair and sniffles.

"I love you so much and I know I'm going to love our child." She giggles before continuing. "Especially if they're anything like you."

The brown haired woman grins happily, her arms snaking tightly around the brunette in return. "I love you too, Gina. So so much." She pulls back a little to lock her lips deeply to hers.


End file.
